Cosmology
This is a special page where we will set up an established Cosmology for the "Main" Villains Multiverse - it is important to note this Cosmology does not necessarily relate to other Multiverses (such as Victors or Alternate Universes etc). This page will be completed with the help of the community as a way of finalizing how and why the "Main" Multiverse came into being as well as helping to ensure we have a basic understand of "who is who" in terms of Cosmic Beings. List of Cosmic Entities (warning: long.. in order to qualify a being must have powers that dwarf that of a "demigod" (such as Arbiter, Amnesty or Inferno Pendragon) and / or have a specific role in the Multiverse.) #Alpha #Abbadon (Empyrean Deity) #Advisor #Amok #Arodnap #Almagest - (Second-most powerful Avatar of the Unknown and among the most influential beings in the Multiverse) #Amarok (Primordial One - embodiment of all wolf-based monsters and demons) #Anomaly #Anger (Secret) #Anu-Oie #Baba Yaga #Broken One #Bliss (Absolute - embodiment of emotional comfort) #Blight (Absolute - embodiment of pestilence) #Bloody Mary (Absolute - embodiment of murder) #Balance (Secret) #Caretaker (Absolute - embodiment of spiritual, emotional, physical growth) #Cosmos (Empyrean Deity) #Drifter (hell-lord - embodiment of nihilistic abandonment of life) #Dominatus (cosmic anomaly - embodiment of oppression, the "soul" of Neo-Voice) #Daille #Dahlia #Dashuri #Darkness (Secret) #Death (Secret) #Devastation #Eclipse #Evil (Primordial One - embodiment of ethical evil) #Enmity #Eris #Eros #Fate (Secret) #Faceless One #Faible #Father #Fortuna #Father Time #Golden Child #Guardian #Ghost Train (first of the "Dark Muses", embodiment of murder and torture) #Ghost Writer (last of the "Dark Muses", embodiment of violence, lewd and transgressive materials) #Hatter (Primordial One - embodiment of madness and primal chaos) #Hate (Secret) #Happiness (Secret) #Illusion (Secret) #Iron-Maiden #Insomnia #Janeolous #Jack of All Trades (higher demon of madness - embodies corruption of mind and body) #Jevala (Empyrean Deity) #Kane #Karma #Katria #Luca (Primordial One - embodiment of life, death and rebirth) #Love (Secret) #Love (Absolute) #Lost One #Light (Secret) #Luck (Secret) #Liberty #Metatron #Misery (Absolute - embodiment of emotional distress) #Merlin #Muse #Mastema #Mickelus #Metus #Nameless One #Neptune #Nightmare #Nettle #Neo-Voice (cosmic anomaly - supremely powerful fusion of man and machine, possible embodiment of tyranny) #Nova #Nthieo #Nocturne #Oblivion (Absolute - embodiment of destruction) #Origin #Pietus (Child of The Light - embodiment of destructive free-will / chaos) #Phobia #Pandemonium #Parasomnia #Perfection #Panic #Psychosis #Poppy #Q #Rebirth (Secret) #Random #Rot #Relon #Stress (Absolute - embodiment of anxiety) #Sadness (Secret) #Sin #Sfied #Sahrok #Space (Secret) #Seya #The Omega #The Divine Trinity #The Unknown #The Unborn #The Truth #Temeres #The Once and Future King #The Void #Theo #Tnew #The Caller #Tsukinode #Twilight (Secret) #The Light #The Presence #U #Violence (Absolute - embodiment of violent acts and concepts) #Veda #Void #Worry (Absolute - embodiment of anxiety) #Wilk #Warmonger #Xaerxez #Y #Zetio #Zied COSMOLOGY (Established) Listed below are Cosmological Details concerning the "Main" Multiverse which have been more-or-less established as fact (unless proven otherwise): *The Seven Secrets reside at the "Centre of the Universe" and helped to create it. *the first act of war was committed by the Eodians under the influence of Violence and Bloody Mary *speech and language was "gifted" upon many species by the Powers That Be in an attempt to end violence and war. *Misery was formed from dark energy forcibly removed from the universe by the Powers That Be, this dark energy in turn being a small portion of Evil. *The cosmos of the Alpha was once a smooth expanse of space, and it's battle with The Omega tore the smooth cosmos into many universes. *The Absolutes and the Primordial Ones are all powered by a tiny fraction of the Alpha's being and follow memories of His "Sacred Laws". *Divinities in relation to The Divine Trinity follow only one "Sacred Law", while the rogue ones (like Eclipse) disregard this law: "Do not interfere with the affairs of mortals." *Avalon was forcibly removed from Earth by Merlin following the death of King Arthur, prior to this it was known as Camelot - the city of legend. *Earth has several layers: the "surface world", Subterra and another layer where primordial horrors exist - having dropped from the stars in the ancient past. *Earth may also contain vast amounts of Destiny Force (possible explaination for high-level of superhuman activity / alien invasions) *The Nothing and The Void are also large Multiverses, connected in certain ways QUESTIONS WE SHOULD DEBATE CONCERNING "MAINSTREAM" CANON Creation of the "Main" Multiverse *which Supreme Being is generally considered the "creator" of the "Main" Multiverse? (Alpha is considered the creator of the current Multiverse, however it is The Dreamer that is the true power behind all "Gods" - prior to Alpha it was an "infinite cosmos" rather than a divided Multiverse) *which Cosmic Entities rule which sectors of the "Main" Multiverse now said Supreme Being is either gone or no longer directly interferes? (every pantheon (both divine and infernal) has its own realm, in addition every abstract entity has their own pocket reality - the multiverse is very complex and many different entities can rule over the same domain: examples of sectors are "Agents of Misery", "Forces of Madness", "God Force" and "Shadow Force" ) Epochs *how did major concepts such as war, misery, ethical evil and so forth emerge in the "Main" Multiverse? (war has always existed amongst the "gods" but the first known war in the "main" multiverse was likely the Eodians - under the influence of Violence and Bloody Mary. Ethical evil has also existed amongst the "gods" since eternity but likely got introduced to the "main" multiverse via the Shadow Force.. the concept of "Misery" was formed after a failed attempt to purge negativity from the multiverse by the Powers That Be) *why do species understand one another (a "universal" language)? (the concept of language was set up by the Powers That Be to try and limit war, the idea of a "universal" language likely came from Destiny Force) *what sparked the current epoch (superhumans)?' (likely a combination of the Destiny Force and cosmic entities that seek to begin the "demigod" epoch but must first "train" humanity in the ways of the immortals) ' *where will the next epoch lead (if at all)?) (the next epoch is likely to be "demigods" - where humanity evolves into a race of cosmic beings and the cosmic pantheons as we know it also evolve as a response, forming entire galaxies of cosmic-powered beings..) Evolution of Humanity *did humans evolve naturally or with aid of outside species? (humans evolved naturally but had numerous visitations by gods, demons, aliens and more.. this is why humans have so many variants (such as mutants, mystics etc) ) *how did superhumans come to be? (alien visitation, cosmic entities and Destiny Force all played a part in causes superhuman beings to manifest on Earth) *is mutation a natural "step" in evolution or the result of interference from outside species / Destiny Force? (although artificial the emergance of superhuman beings is part of a "Divine Plan" and thus considered the "next step" in human evolution) Relation With Other Multiverses *how does the "Main" Multiverse interact with the other Multiverses (user-specific "worlds")? (unless stated otherwise it is extremely easy for worlds to interact with each other (many user-specific worlds are actually part of the "main" multiverse or are revealed to be part of it) ) *why can beings easily skip between said Multiverses without damaging time-lines / creating paradoxes? (they don't - the reason we have so many alternate worlds is due to damaged time-lines and paradoxes.. we just haven't got around to writing them all yet) *are certain cosmic beings (such as Secrets and Absolutes) able to exist in multiple Multiverses? (all cosmic entities (gods, demons, Secrets, Absolutes) exist in different multiverses but may be altered - only the God Force and Shadow Force have what is known as "Multiversal Control" (being unchanged in any universe) ) *do beings in the "God Force" have supreme authority over all Multiverses or only their own user-specific "worlds"?) (all of the God Force have supreme authority over every portion of the Multiverse with the exception of the "domains" of another God Force entity (such as the High Heavens) ) Category:Important